


I Am Not A Robot

by Aiden_the_gay_space_lion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Songfic, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_the_gay_space_lion/pseuds/Aiden_the_gay_space_lion
Summary: A songfic based off the song I Am Not A Robot by Marina & The Diamonds.





	I Am Not A Robot

Alfred sees Ivan as he walks away, cigarette in hand. Alfred follows him to the back of the building. Ivan lights up and pulls the cigarette away from his lips, exhaling slowly. Alfred sees a tear fall down his cheek, the another, and another, until he’s almost sobbing. Alfred’s chest aches. Sure, Ivan doesn’t exactly like him anymore. They used to be such good friends. Then Ivan cut himself off from Alfred and refused to be associated with him. Ivan wouldn’t him here, but Alfred doesn’t care. He hates seeing anyone sad, especially someone he cares about so much. He stands there for at least ten minutes until at last, he gathers up the courage to announce.

“Uh, hey.” Alfred waves shyly, walking towards Ivan.

“What the fuck do you want?” Ivan turns his head away from Alfred even though he knew Alfred had seen him cry. At this moment, Ivan hates Alfred for snooping, and he hates himself for not noticing him, and mostly he hates that he showed any vulnerability when someone could have seen him. 

“Are you okay?” Alfred approaches him slowly. He puts a hand on Ivans shoulder. He flinches, but he doesn’t move away. Alfred grabs the cigarette and drops it on the ground and puts it out. He moves so he can see Ivan’s face and meets his eyes. 

Ivan loses it, tears falling freely, his shoulders shaking. Alfred’s eyes go wide before he wraps his arms around Ivan. “I’m so sorry,” Ivan whimpers in Alfred’s ear.

Alfred guides them both to the ground so Ivan is almost in his lap. “Hey, it’s okay.” Alfred has forgiven him a long time ago for what he did. “I have a question though, why did you do what you did?” 

“Everyone hated me. And people hated you because of me. I couldn’t do that to you. So I tried to drive you away. I tried to get you to leave if your own accord, but you stayed close to me. It hurt more than anything when you tried to stay, because I felt so bad for what I was doing, and even worse for how people treated you because of me. So I cut you off entirely.

“I shouldn’t be crying. I shouldn’t be doing this. I was taught to never cry, I had to be strong. Look where that got me.” Alfred shakes his head, and holds Ivans at arms length.

“Listen to me, it’s okay to be weak sometimes. You don’t always have to be on top. I loved being around you, I could act like myself, and you never thought I was annoying. I didn’t care that people hated me. I would rather be hated for being myself with you than to be loved for being someone I’m not. Especially of that meant losing you.” Ivan has stopped crying, but he looked so vulnerable.

“You mean that? Really?” Ivan hugs Alfred again. “I started hanging out with these terrible people. I never really liked them, and I knew I would never trust them, but I couldn’t come crawling back to you, especially because of how I treated you.”

“I would have taken you back in a heartbeat. I was drawn to you ever since we met. And, yes, when you stopped answering my calls, it hurt. I’m okay now. But I need you to know something. You are not a robot. You can show your emotions. You can be vulnerable.”

“I’m not a robot.” Ivan says slowly. “Well now that you know why I did it, I want to ask if you’ll take me back. I don’t deserve it at all for the way I treated you, but if you would just consider-”

“Of course. I’ve missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
